


Bruno and Boots Go to Hollywood

by scintilla10



Category: Macdonald Hall - Korman
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, macdonald hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordie Jones, accidental dating, and completely unrealistic shenanigans at a Hollywood premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruno and Boots Go to Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fishpatrol.
> 
> ETA: fishpatrol has created a wonderful podfic of this story, which you can find [here](http://cantapodpatrol.livejournal.com/10920.html)!

Boots knew it was a bad idea as soon as he saw the invitation.

"A Hollywood premiere!" Bruno exclaimed ecstatically. "I knew Cutesy wouldn't forget about us!"

"Just last week you called him an untrustworthy, brainless Hollywood know-it-all who wasn't worth shining your shoes," Boots felt obliged to point out.

Bruno waved his hand dismissively. "Why would Cutesy want to bother shining shoes?" he said. "He's probably got six butlers to do it for him! He's a star!"

Cutesy—or, as he was more commonly known, Jordie Jones—_was_ a star. After headlining the box office success _Academy Blues_, Jordie had gone on to generate award buzz for his supporting role in the critically acclaimed indie film _Daffodils for Sorrow_. He was now starring in the upcoming summer blockbuster flick _Exterminator Force Ten_ and had invited his old friends from Canada on an all-expense paid weekend trip to LA for the big premiere.

"Well, don't get too excited," Boots said cautiously. "The Fish will never allow it. For one thing, we'd have to miss class."

"Only one day," Bruno said. "Besides, it's culture! He can't say no to culture!"

"Opera's culture," Boots said. "Shakespeare's culture. The symphony's culture. A movie where people get blown up a lot and Jordie saves the earth from aliens? Not culture."

"Just wait," Bruno vowed. "We are going to that movie premiere."

~~~

"I can't believe you came!" Jordie said, grinning widely as the three of them settled in the back of an expensive limo outside LAX.

"I can't believe the Fish let us come," Boots said, grinning back at Jordie.

"There was nothing he could do once we had our parents' consent!" Bruno said, sprawling happily across the seat.

"Other than assign us an extra essay to make up for the classes we're missing," Boots said wryly. He turned to Jordie. "He said he hated to unleash the two of us on the unsuspecting denizens of Los Angeles, but that Macdonald Hall would have to struggle on without us for a few days. And then he laughed." He paused. "It was weird."

Bruno was shamelessly poking into the limo's mini-bar. "Is there any food in here?"

"How can you be hungry?" Boots demanded. "You ate a whole box of Scrimcakes on the plane!" He glanced at Jordie apologetically. "Uh, they were supposed to be for you. Sorry."

"We've got loads more gifts for you in our luggage," Bruno said virtuously.

"Well, save your appetite," Jordie advised. "The food at the after-party for these things would make Wilbur mad with jealousy. Also," he added, looking suddenly uncomfortable, "I meant to tell you this earlier, but . . . I could only get one invitation for you guys."

They glanced at one another. "Okay," Boots said cautiously. "What does that mean?"

"Just that you have to come in together. It'll be fine," Jordie added in a rush. "No one will bother you about it!"

"Bother us about what?" Bruno asked, looking confused.

Boots swallowed. "Does this mean we're, uh, each other's . . . date?"

Bruno stared at him, then turned to Jordie.

"Sorry!" Jordie said. "I'd take one of you but I've already got a date lined up."

"_You'd_ take one of us?" Boots said, his jaw dropping.

"Well, sure," Jordie said. "I mean, if that makes you more comfortable, I could ask Charlotte to switch. But coming in with me would draw way more attention to you than—"

"No," Bruno said firmly.

"No what?" Boots said.

Jordie developed a sudden and suspicious coughing fit.

"There's no one I'd rather walk down the red carpet with than Boots," Bruno said.

Boots looked up and met Bruno's eyes in surprise. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," Bruno said.

"Well, all right then," Boots said. "I'll go with you on one condition."

"What?"

"That you don't wear that ridiculous excuse for a suit I saw in your suitcase."

Jordie guffawed. Bruno looked outraged. "That's a classic!"

"Don't worry," Jordie said, grinning. "I have something you can wear."

"This is blackmail!" Bruno said savagely.

"It's humanitarianism," Boots said firmly.

Bruno glared at him and refused to answer.

~~~

To Bruno's disgust, he and Boots made it down the red carpet arm in arm without drawing even the slightest bit of attention from the mob of reporters. Jordie, however, couldn't escape them and was stuck conducting his eleventh red carpet interview.

"If I'd been wearing _my_ suit," Bruno started as they found their seats.

"You wouldn't be getting lucky tonight," Boots finished casually.

Bruno choked on thin air. Boots smiled innocently at him.

"I knew I always liked Cutesy," Bruno said when he recovered, with an air of great satisfaction. "And his _great_ taste in clothes."

"Sure," Boots said, still smiling, and took hold of Bruno's hand.

End.


End file.
